Forgotten Holiday
by LiaBelle
Summary: Reid forgets a very important holiday. Sequel to Parties and Dancing!


"He's a genius, Garcia, seriously!" JJ all but shouted at her completely innocent friend. Penelope didn't like listening to such rants, but as JJ's best friend, she knew that she was obligated to do so. JJ would just have to return the favor in the future. "He can quote the Bible from memory, but he can't remember one day of the year?" With an angry sigh she slumped into a chair.

"Honey, you have to realize, Reid isn't like most guys," Penelope said gently. "He doesn't think like the normal man does."

"I know that!" JJ said, exasperated, "That's why I like him!"

"Then why is this making you so mad?" Garcia asked innocently.

JJ flushed. "Good point."

"Ahh, my friend, when will you learn that I am the Goddess of all Reason and Understanding?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "It'd still be nice of him to remember Valentine's Day," she huffed.

"Jayje, since when were you a romantic?" Garcia asked, genuinely curious. She'd always thought of JJ as more of a logical person, not one to conform to society's obsession with cupids and chocolates and flowers.

"Since I met Reid," JJ muttered, barely audibly.

Garcia couldn't help but smile. "Aww, that's so cute!" she gushed.

"Shut up, Pen," JJ glared at her.

"Really, though, Jayje, you guys are so adorable together. Everybody thinks so."

"You guys talk about us?" JJ asked, shooting her a quizzical look.

"It's impossible not to," Penelope said. "It's just so adorable. You guys are meant for each other."

JJ smiled. "I like to think so," she frowned and shook her head. "But I'm mad at him right now, remember? You've got to stop doing that! I'm trying to be mad at him!"

Garcia laughed. "I'm not trying to do anything!" she insisted.

"Yeah, and this is coming from the person who hung so much mistletoe in the office that Hotch was congested for weeks."

"How was I supposed to know it'd mess with his allergies?" Garcia asked. She really did feel bad about that part, but it was in the name of love, after all.

"Whatever. He didn't even kiss me hello this morning. He just gave me this lame one-armed squeeze. It wasn't even a hug! Seriously!" JJ was growing more and more angry.

"Give the kid a break," Garcia told her friend.

"I'll try," JJ said with a sigh.

* * *

"Hey! Emily!" JJ called after her friend and ran to catch up to her.

"Hey, JJ. You heading out?" Luckily for the team, nobody decided to go on a killing spree on Valentine's Day, so they hadn't gotten called out anywhere.

"Yeah, I was going to. Have you seen Reid?" JJ had spent the last twenty minutes searching for her AWOL boyfriend.

"He left like an hour ago," Emily told her.

JJ's heart sank. "Oh." She said, trying not to let her disappointment show.

"He forgot Valentine's Day, didn't he?" Emily asked.

JJ bit her lip. "Yeah," she said. "It shouldn't be this big of a deal, but for some reason it is. I mean this is the first time in years that I've been in a relationship on Valentine's Day and I just wanted it to be special."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Emily assured her, "We all want that. Only a select few of us women get lucky and actually find a man that remembers these things."

"And of course Reid can remember every little detail about everything in the world, but he can't remember one day."

"Typical," Emily said, earning a small smile from JJ. "Go home and relax. Watch an action movie or something to take your mind off of it."

"Good idea, Em, thanks."

* * *

JJ let herself into her apartment, sighing in defeat. She dropped her bag and the floor near the door and kicked off her shoes. She was so out of it that she didn't even notice Spencer standing in her kitchen, watching her, a slight smile on his face. She glanced up and shrieked a little. 

Reid rushed over to her. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

She scowled at him. "How did you get in?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Reid laughed.

JJ giggled, but stopped herself. "I'm mad at you," she reminded both of them.

"Why?" Reid asked, genuinely confused.

"You forgot," she said, stiffly.

"Forgot what?"

"Valentine's Day!" JJ said through clenched teeth. "You forgot! It's the one day a year devoted to couples and relationships and you forgot!"

"JJ," Reid tried to interrupt her, but she wouldn't listen.

"You can remember every date of every important even in history, but you can't remember one stupid day in February!"

"JJ!"

"-every little detail about every little thing - "

Spencer grabbed JJ and pulled her close. Before she had a chance to respond, his lips crashed down on hers in a passionate kiss. She attempted to resist his kiss, but it just wasn't humanly possible. She gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

"There, now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Reid asked when he broke the kiss.

JJ sighed and buried her face in his chest. "I thought you forgot," she said sheepishly.

Reid laughed. "Yeah, I figured that part out. Look, I'm sorry I had to ignore you all day, but I was afraid that if I didn't, I'd give something away. I really wanted to surprise you tonight."

"Well, I certainly am surprised," JJ admitted.

"I'd never forget you," Reid said softly. "I'd never forget about something that means so much to you."

"It's not that big of a deal. It's a holiday designed to get people to spend money," she scoffed.

"No, it's a holiday designed to bring people closer together," Reid corrected. "And to get people to spend money," he added.

JJ giggled. "I'm sorry I was mad at you," she kissed him gently.

"Don't be," he said. "Why don't you go shower and change while I finish up in here?"

"How about you come with me and then I can help you finish in here when we're done?" JJ proposed, a wicked smile on her face.

The offer was tempting, but he had to refuse. "Nope," he said, "There will be time for that later."

She stuck out her bottom lip. "Please?"

"No," he kissed her and then pointed her in the direction of her bedroom. "Go."

"Fine." JJ went off to her bedroom. She quickly showered and changed into a low cut, pale pink sweater and a pair of low-rise jeans. She dried her hair and fixed her make up and then headed back to the kitchen.

Spencer had just finished putting the finishing touches on the table. He'd lit candles, put out flowers, turned on music…the whole shebang.

"Aw, Spence, it's perfect!" JJ squealed. No man had ever gone through so much trouble for her before and she loved every minute of it.

"Just like you," he said, kissing her softly. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"You don't look bad yourself, you know." It was true. He was wearing a dark red, almost maroon shirt that she'd made him buy. It was very similar to the one he'd worn on New Year's. Much to her surprise, he was also wearing jeans. "I thought you hate wearing jeans."

"I do," he said. At her questioning look, he finished, "but you don't."

It was just a simple wardrobe choice, but it made JJ's heart beat a little faster and brought a smile to her face. "Thank you," she said, "for everything."

They enjoyed a beautiful meal together. Reid turned out to make a pretty mean lasagna, which just so happened to be JJ's favorite. Everything was perfect, just like JJ had said.

They ignored the dishes for a while after dinner and settled down on the couch to watch a movie. "You pick," Spencer told her. "Anything you want to watch."

"Anything?" she questioned.

"Anything."

JJ decided to take full advantage of this situation and picked the girliest movie that she owned. Reid lay down on the couch while she got the DVD all set up. "Where am I supposed to sit?" she asked. His lanky body left no space on the couch.

"Right here." He patted the portion of the couch in front of him.

Having absolutely no problem with this suggestion, JJ lay down in front of him, snuggling up to his chest. He draped an arm around her waist and absently stroked the soft skin of her stomach that was in-between her shirt and the waistband of her jeans, sending shivers up her spine.

JJ tried to concentrate on the movie, but it was no use. The way he was stroking her skin, paired with the kisses he planted on her neck every now and then, kept her attention far away from the TV.

She gasped slightly when he nibbled gently on ear, then attempted to move herself closer to him. "I love you, JJ," he whispered into her ear.

She twisted around as best she could in his embrace so that she could look into his eyes. "Really?" she asked. She'd been told that before, but she always knew that none of them had ever meant it.

"Yes, I really do love you," he said. She could tell that he was being honest.

"Well that's good," she said and tried not to laugh at the look of slight alarm on his face, "because I love you, too," she finished.

Reid kissed her and she turned all the way around so that her chest was flush against his. The kiss deepened and the movie was soon forgotten.

**A/N Yes, I am very opposed to Valentine's Day, but I couldn't resist using the ****opportunity for a little Reid/JJ fluff. There's not enough of that in the world. So, review please!**

** xoxo**

**Lia **


End file.
